Perfect love
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: De la amistad al amor. Bajo los efectos del alcohol se rebelan los más grandes secretos guardados en lo más profundo del corazón... Roy/Riza


**Advertencias:**

Es un universo alterno, contiene out of character, es un RoyxRiza, contiene lime o lemmon.

**Aclaraciones:**

La alquimia no existe.

**Disclaimer:**

Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es creación de Hiromu Arakawa y yo sólo utilizaré a los personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

**Perfect love**

"_Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…"_

Las risas inundaban el bar en el que un grupo de amigos de divertía, burlándose de anécdotas de antaño y bromas nacidas del momento.

- Te ves bien esta noche, Riza –susurró Roy en el oído de la aludida mientras un poco de su licor caía en el hombro de Havoc.

- ¡Hey, cuidado!

Riza rió de la situación y se encogió bajo el brazo que Roy anteriormente le había cruzado por la espalda.

- No digas tonterías, Roy, estoy igual que siempre –respondió Riza tras un rato y tomó un sorbo de la cerveza que todos compartían.

- Y yo igual que siempre adoro verte reír –murmuró Roy en su oído, causándole a la mujer un estremecimiento.

Riza volteó a ver al hombre que la abrazaba tan posesivamente y sólo pudo observar los llameantes y profundos ojos del varón… y se perdió en ellos.

- Acompáñame –Roy se levantó y haló de la mano de Riza, quien obedientemente le siguió como si de un juego de niños se tratase.

La diferencia era que ellos ya no eran unos niños, sino unos adultos.

Llegaron a la terraza del lugar aun riendo y Roy se apoyó en un florero, sonriéndole a Riza con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que Riza se tuvo que recordar respirar.

- Bien, dime qué hacemos aquí –dijo Riza desviando la mirada suspirando.

Roy descendió su brazo desde el hombro de Riza hasta su cintura, mientras la incauta muchacha observaba riendo las estrellas. Al parecer esa noche los grados de alcohol en su cuerpo le estaban afectando. ¡Y cómo no lo haría si nunca antes había consumido alcohol!

Roy comenzó a besar apasionadamente el cuello de la muchacha mientras ésta reía; la tomó de la cintura y la volteó hacia sí, quedando ambos uno en frente del otro. Sus miradas se cruzaron y en cierto momento de la noche, sus naturalezas se hicieron presentes y sus labios se unieron en un candente y apasionado beso.

Riza le cruzó los brazos por el cuello a Roy y comenzó a juguetear en los labios de él inocentemente mientras éste la atraía más a su cuerpo, deslizando sus manos por sus hombros hasta llegar a la redondez de sus nalgas…

Cinco minutos después un jarrón roto terminó en el piso y ambos jadeaban de placer, teniendo la blusa de ella y la camisa de él con los botones descaradamente abiertos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Roy la condujo a su jeep, abriendo y cerrando la puerta con suavidad para no llamar la atención de los demás. Sus cuerpos ardían de placer, candentes en cada parte que el otro besaba o tocaba con sus manos. Necesitaban que aquello ocurriese, aun cuando eran grandes amigos de la infancia.

Roy desabrochó con destreza el brassière de Riza, observando candentemente los turgentes, altos y grandes pechos de Riza, con los pezones pequeños y rosados; ella se entretenía acariciando los músculos que conformaban el pecho del varón y jugueteando de vez en cuando con la cremallera de los pantalones de Roy.

Cuando ambos quedaron desnudos sobre el suave cuero del asiento trasero del jeep, sus jadeos estaban a un nivel que jamás habían esperado, empañando los cristales de las ventanas y llenando el ambiente de un extraño calor, como el crepitar del fuego en una noche de invierno. Los candentes besos de Roy recorrían todo el cuerpo de Riza, desde su rostro, la base del cuello, sus senos, el vientre…

Riza gemía de placer con la cabeza echada atrás y enterrando sus uñas en la desnuda espalda de su amante, emitiendo a intervalos gemidos de éxtasis y placer…; Roy comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta llegar a la suave piel de sus muslos, acariciándolos con lentitud mientras Riza se abría para él, abrazándole más hacia sí y conteniendo la respiración.

Cuando Roy vio la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Riza se sintió mal, acorralado por la culpa y a la vez un sentimiento de satisfacción, pero cuando la expresión de Riza cambió a placer, se sintió más seguro y comenzó a embestirle con salvajismo, explotando de todo lo que desde hacía mucho que contenía dentro de sí.

"_¿Qué se supone que es lo que estoy haciendo?" s_e preguntó Riza cuando pudo recuperar parte de su sentido común, pero decidió ignorarle y dejarse llevar, entregarse a quién amaba desde hace tanto tiempo y disfrutar del momento, de aquel extraño hormigueo tan placentero… y fue cuando todo tomó un sentido.

"Te amo" susurró Roy en el oído de Riza cuando alcanzaron la cúspide del éxtasis, desplazándose con cuidado desde la frente hasta los labios abiertos de Riza, jugueteando en ellos hasta que ambos quedaron satisfechos tras una larga noche de diversión… y se sintieron felices de que todo hubiera ocurrido.

**--Fin capítulo 1--**

_Hola!!_

_Un gusto dejar el primer capítulo de algo… creo que volví antes, jeje, y mi demora se adelantó en… 2 meses? Woa, ni yo misma me lo esperaba, pero echaba de menos el sitio… _

_Eee… bueno, quiero saber sus comentarios sobre mi primer lemmon, y la inspiración… Han escuchado "Perfecta" de MIRANDA? Buee, esa fue mi inspiración ñ.ñ. Además, me gustaría saber si desean una historia que cuente cómo llegaron a eso los "amigos"… no sé, o desean algún epílogo. Ahí decisión suya, así que dependiendo de lo que diga la gente, posiblemente en algún tiempo más suba una conti…_

_Me despido y que estén bm, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer esto (si lo hicieron). Quiero decirles que sus comentarios son importantes para mí y que así deciden un futuro para este fic… Se cuidan y nos leemos!_

_Bye-bye!!_

_PD: me recomiendan alguna canción para inspirarme?_


End file.
